<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally! by aurorasquad312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663193">Finally!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312'>aurorasquad312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman &amp; Jay Kristoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ball, F/M, Flirting, New Couple, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based at Aurora Academy where Tyler Jones and Cat Brannock finally get together, with a little help from Scarlett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine Brannock/Tyler Jones, Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get a room!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet was rolling her eyes at the sight of her best friend and her twin brother flirting AGAIN after both parties outwardly denied liking the other to her just yesterday. Scarlet knew flirting when she saw it, she practically wrote the handbook, and these two had it bad for each other. They have been fake fighting all the way down the corridor, Tyler tickling Cat and Cat returning a few half-arsed punches in his direction. Scarlet had seen Cat in action when she really wanted to punch someone, and that someone always broke their nose or won’t be having children in the foreseeable future. So these punches were hardly defensive. Why won’t they just admit to each other they have feelings for one another and just make out already, but Scarlet knows she might be sipping martinis in a retirement spa before that happens. They are both so STUBBORN! </p><p>Tyler dodges another blow from Cat and tackles her so that he grabs her around her waist and halls her over his shoulder. She is pounding on his back now with her legs flailing, calling him all sorts of things that definitely shouldn’t be repeated. But they are both laughing once he finally puts her down. Scarlet rolls her eyes again as she parts them in the hall to head to her class. Without turning round to face them she shouts</p><p>“Get a room you two!”</p><p>The air changes then, the fun, free-flowing energy stopped dead in its tracks, now hanging there thick and awkward. The two of them look away from each other and unconsciously take a step or two in opposite directions to increase the space between them. When things were left unsaid it was easy, nothing to admit or confront. Neither of them wanted to confront the feelings they had. </p><p>“Umm I have to get to class”</p><p>“I’m gonna get in some flight time”</p><p>They both stammer over each other. Tyler gives her a half-smile at that and nods at her, she reciprocating the gesture. It's all they can do right now. A handshake or salute to formal for the friendship they have and a hug was way too close after Scarlet’s comment. Tyler made a mental note to have words with her later about that. Cat's noted she was definitely gonna punch her in the boob later for that! A great day to be Scarlet Jones it seems. </p><p>Tyler and Cat went way back to kindergarten, so they have been friends pretty much their entire lives. Cat followed Tyler and Scarlet to the Aurora Legion when they were thirteen years old, not wanting to be parted from them and so she could become a pilot, like her mum. Things began to change when they were fifteen, as they both developed into adults, they began to notice each other in a whole new light. Tyler has grown tall, his perfect blonde hair falling just right and his body combined with the training was muscular and strong. Cat, despite her tomboyish look and hair cut, which Tyler liked anyway, grew into her curves. Not like some girls, it was subtle not too much but enough to catch Tyler’s eye. So that's when it began, the side-long glances at each other in class, the admiring from afar, the casual flirting that they tried to pull off as friendly banter. They were both in it deep, but too afraid of how it would affect their friendship. Not wanting to ruin what they had for something that may not work out. Look at Scarlet’s track record, she has had many failed relationships with at least half the boys at Aurora Academy, what if that's how they ended up.  It was better to bottle it up, hide it away and pretend it doesn’t exist. </p><p>After all her classes are done Cat drags herself back to her bunk room. After dumping her book on her desk, she falls face-first onto her bed.</p><p>“Tough day!” a voice asks from the bed opposite.</p><p>Scarlet was filing her nail cross-legged on her bed. Cat moved her head to the side and exhaled forcefully to move the short hair that covered her face. She narrows her eyes at Scarlet when she remembers the incident with Tyler this morning.</p><p>“No thanks to you Miss I Have To Make A Smart Comment” she snips at her bestie.</p><p>Scarlet laughs, she knew this was coming. She just couldn’t help it. They would be so good together, Scarlet knows it. She knows people, that is her thing, not just because she is in the Face stream, but because she has always had an affinity for it, particularly when it comes to her baby brother.  She watched it happen, slowly but she watched them fall for each other, her best friend and her twin brother and she couldn't be happier about it. Well, that's a lie. She would be much happier if they just got together already. Insert eye roll here. </p><p>“Come on Cat! You like him and he clearly likes you! Why are you two making this more complicated than it needs to be!” she whines.</p><p>“There is no way Scar! And you don’t know that he likes me! Why would he? He has every girl in the Legion swooning over him, he could have any girl he wanted. We are just friends! That’s it!” she demands “Also wouldn’t be weird your best friend and your brother dating?”</p><p>“Firstly, I couldn’t think of anyone I would trust more to be with my brother than my best friend. Secondly, Tyler definitely does like you, I know! We are twins! I can feel it!”</p><p>“Bullshit Scar! Don’t try that crap with me again! You don't have twin telepathy!”</p><p>Scarlet rolls her eyes again and returns to filing her nails. Cat pushes herself up off her bed and moves over to her desk. She has one small mirror there and although she is not one to be obsessed about her appearance, she stares a while. How could he like this? She loved her look, don’t get her wrong, but it is not the most attractive to guys. The academy is full of dumb blondes with long flowing hair and curves that could give most boys a heart attack by just looking. Her short dark fauxhawk was a striking look, added to by her ever-increasing tattoo collection. She pushed her hands through her hair trying to maybe style it differently, maybe if she wore more makeup or…. Who is she kidding? She pushes the mirror aside and sighs. </p><p>Tyler is taking a long, hot shower. Something about the steamy air allows him to puzzle through his thoughts. Normally it's to solve a tactical problem or some other piece of homework he is stuck on, but today he has one thing on his mind, or should he say, one girl. He couldn’t stop thinking about Scarlett’s comment. He knew she meant it as a joke but their reactions were serious. How close have they been to crossing the line? How many times have they happened to be alone together in the gym, at the end of class, in flight training? The same thing always happens; they get close and then break away, afraid of what lies after that moment. He raked his hands through his wet blonde hair in frustration. He really did like her, as much as he tried to deny to himself that he did. But that's the thing about denial, deep down somewhere, you do know the truth! This was one problem the hot water couldn’t solve. He was gonna have to suck it up and ask the one person he can always rely on for advice. His other half, his partner in crime, his twin sister, Scarlett. </p><p>He pinged her uni. He responds in a few seconds. </p><p>SCAR: What's up Bee-bro?</p><p>TY: Hey, can we meet? I need your help with something.</p><p>SCAR: Well, I was gonna wash my hair tonight….</p><p>TY: Pretty please *Twinkle eye emoji*</p><p>SCAR: Fine! Anything for you bro! </p><p>SCAR: Meet you in the atrium in 10 x</p><p>Tyler is already sitting on one of the benches when Scarlett waltzes into the vast room. There are lots of small gatherings of people and a soft hum of conversations filling the room. Scarlett notices a gaggle of first-year girls who are pretty happy that my brother is sat only 3 benches down from them. I don’t know what they see in him! If they knew how bad his farts smell when he traps you in an elevator with one, they would defo go running for the hills. But maybe he just saves those for his darling sister. I approach him and take his arm pulling him up from the bench and moving to the other side of the atrium. </p><p>“Where are we going?” he asks, confused by the immediate vacation of his spot. </p><p>“I don’t think you want the Tyler Jones Fan Club over there hearing all your problems!” she says inclining her head slightly towards the girls whispering rushed comments to each other.</p><p>“Ah, thanks!” he replied, gratefully. </p><p>“So, what's bothering you, Ty?”</p><p>“Ummmm….. Soooo….” Tyler stammers, not really knowing where to start. Like hey I like your best friend and I would really like to date her but I am also super scared of ruining our perfectly built friendship in the process, oh and did I mention she is your best friend too!</p><p>“It's about Cat, isn’t it,” she says raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. </p><p>“How did you…” he starts.</p><p>“You always get this lost boy look in your eye when you start thinking about her” she laughs.</p><p>“I do not!” he says, incredulously.</p><p>“Um, YES YOU DO! Anyway, I don’t know what there is to talk about! You like her, she likes you!”</p><p>“So you don’t think it's weird that I like your best friend? Our best friend?” he asks, questioningly.</p><p>“God No! It actually annoys me more that you keep denying it! I mean when I first realized that that was what was happening between you, it did kinda freak me out. Now, I can see how right you are for each other!”</p><p>She takes his hand in her and looks at him with a penetrating stare, the one that makes you feel like she is reading all your secrets straight out of your head. </p><p>“Look! I know why you guys are hesitant. I mean would be too. But there is being hesitant and then there is straight-up denial. You guys have mutual attraction, a solid friendship off which to build off and fabulous best friend/sister that wants to support you all the way! What more could a new couple ask for? I mean most of my relationships are based on attraction alone and look how those turned out. You guys have a chance if you would just take the goddamn leap! And if you don’t I am gonna push you because I am so done “we’re not flirting” flirting!”</p><p>“Sound like you had that bottled up for a while!” Ty replies, meekly.</p><p>“I really did! Now, what are you gonna do about it be-bro!?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess I kinda had this stupid idea for a while. I thought I might take her to the Genesis Ball, as my date.”</p><p>“That is actually not a terrible idea. Also, means I don't have to have you guys tagging along with me and my date!”</p><p>“Wait, who are you going with?” he asked, surprised. Scarlett is always the first to tell them about a new guy she is seeing but she hadn’t said anything about this.<br/>
“Well, he isn’t the normal kinda guy I go for but we have got to know each other recently and he is funny and kinda sweet.”</p><p>“Who is he?” Tyler asks, pressing her further.</p><p>“Fine! His name is Finian. He is a Batraskan Gearhead in our year.” she says with a sigh. It’s not that she was embarrassed of him. It’s more the judgement from others she was not so keen on. </p><p>“Errr… The one with the exosuit?” he asks to seek clarification on this new mystery man of his sisters. </p><p>“Yes, and don’t go making rude comments. He has been very sweet to me and he asked me so I said yes!” she says with a slight pout.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything, I was just surprised,” Tyler says, defensively raising his hands in surrender. </p><p>“So when are you gonna ask Cat?”</p><p>“Well, we have a free period together tomorrow so maybe then?” Tyler is realising this is becoming very real very fast. </p><p>“That sounds great. Don’t chicken out! I will know if you do!”</p><p>And with that, she gets up and wafts over toward the gaggle of girls still sitting there. She leans in and says something to them that Tyler can’t hear. They all descend into fits of giggles and fawning. Great, that’s gonna be a new rumour that Scarlet has set rolling about him. Last time, it was that he had a tattoo of an ex-girlfriend’s name across my back. Cat got a bt snippy at that one, until Scarlett descended into giggles, proclaiming that she had started it! </p><p>Now he just has to find the courage somewhere to ask Cat to the Ball. He was an Alpha, it shouldn’t be that hard but at this moment he would rather be faced with a fleet of battleships than Cat who could definitely crush him on one swift blow, physically and emotionally! Deep breaths Tyler! Strategy is your forte, you have until 1100 hours to work out what you are gonna say. You can’t chicken out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alpha's Don't Chicken Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Tyler find the words to ask Cat to the Ball?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler Jones is never panicked. Always has a plan, always cool in a moment of confrontation. But today, today he is panicked beyond belief. He went through his normal morning routine hoping it would calm some of his nerves. He tossed and turned all night thinking about his discussion with Scarlett, wondering if he was making the right decision asking Cat to the Ball. Would she reject him? What if she said yes? What would it all mean?</p><p>All of these questions rattled around his head as he made his way to breakfast. He was the first of their group to arrive in the cafeteria so he picked a table and began to eat, too nervous to sit and wait. He was halfway through his food before his sister and Cat joined him.  </p><p>“Someone’s hungry this morning!” Scarlett comments but he knows from her tone that she is toying with him knowing exactly what is going around and around his head. </p><p>He tries to avoid Cat’s eye line as they eat together and fall into their normal conversations. Cat seems to be acting normally so Scarlett clearly hasn’t told her anything about their discussion, thank the Maker! This does mean the pressure is all on him now and their first free period. </p><p>Tyler excuses himself earlier than he usually would, trying to come up with the right words to ask Cat to the Ball. He had 2 hours to come up with something, and at least he had Tactics class to help distract him from his nerves. Unfortunately for Tyler, the class did not distract him. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the lesson, his mind was rehashing line after line of his rehearsed speak for Cat. He didn't want to mess this up. Suddenly he had the strange feeling he was being watched. He snapped back to reality realising his teacher and all his classmates were looking at him.</p><p>“Umm, sorry. Could you repeat the question?” Tyler said sheepishly, he was always attentive in class, how can this girl have such an effect over him!</p><p>It seems far too soon when the bell rings signifying the end of class. Tyler knows Cat will be waiting for him in the corridor so they can spend their free period together like always. He takes a deep breath as he grabs his uniglass from the desk and heads to the door. Don’t chicken out! Alpha’s don’t chicken out!</p><p>“You okay? You look a little… I don’t know off?” Cat asks when he joins her in the corridor and they head towards the atrium. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Tyler replies a little too quickly, rewarding him with a questioning eyebrow from Cat but she doesn’t say anything else so they keep walking.</p><p>Tyler guides them to a deserted corner of the large room and sits down opposite Cat at a table. He runs his fingers through his hair nervously as he tries to remember the words he rehearsed in his head earlier. Cat knew something was up since breakfast this morning. She knew him and Scarlett had a chat last night but she didn’t ask what it was about. Even though she is their best friend, they were siblings and some things are just for family, so she didn’t pry. However, his early departure from breakfast, followed by his odd expression when he saw her after class and now them sitting in the furthest most corner of the atrium with Tyler raking his hair. He only does that when he is nervous, which is rare. </p><p>“So Cat, I… ummm.... I… would “</p><p>Something is definitely wrong, Tyler is always so sure of his words, in the thirteen years she has known him, he has never been lost for words.</p><p>“Ty! Seriously what is up with you! You have been acting strange since this morning! Whatever is going on you can tell me!” Cat says, concerned.</p><p>Tyler takes a deep breath and starts again.</p><p>“Cat, we have known each other for a long time. We are best friends, always have, always will be but recently I have been wanting something different. Look, Cat I like you and I can’t deny it any longer. I don’t expect you to reciprocate or anything right now, but I had to tell you. Saying all this, I also wanted to know if you would consider going to the Genisis Day Ball with me …. as my date?”</p><p>There it was out in the open. Tyler looks at Cat now. She looks… He isn’t sure exactly what expression she had on, it's certainly not one he had seen before. The inside of Cat’s mind is blaring with all this new information. Tyler Fucking Jones has just admitted he LIKES her but has also invited her to go to the Genisis Ball as is DATE!!!! She must be dreaming any moment now her uniglass is going to go off and she will wake up in her bedroom. </p><p>“Umm. Cat?” Tyler says cautiously. </p><p>Oh, Maker! It is real! Cat is still staring at Tyer dumbfounded. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I clearly have got the wrong idea. I should go…” Tyler gets up to leave but Cat grabs his wrist making him turn back to her.</p><p>“Yes!” she says. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Cat scrambles over the table and throws her arms around his neck. </p><p>Tyler immediately pulls her into him wrapping his arms around her waist. They stay in the embrace for a few moments before releasing each other. Cat looks up at Tyler and says </p><p>“I would love to go to the Genisis Ball with you!” she is beaming, and Tyler has his dimples on show too, and they are finally for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ball is on! Lots of preparations have to be done to be Ball ready, check out chapter 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Besties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat shares her new exciting news with her best friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat is pacing the length of the room when Scarlett gets in from class. She has an odd expression on her face, one that Scarlett cannot seem to get a read on. Now, this is unusual for Scarlett, she can read most people like a book.</p><p>“Who or what has got your knickers in a twist?” Scarlet asks as she unceremoniously throws her books on her desk and makes a dive onto her bunk. Cat’s reply is in hushed tones, so quiet Scarlett almost didn't catch it. </p><p>“Tyler asked me out.”</p><p>Scarlett sits up immediately, knowing her ears must be deceiving her. Did CAt just say what she thought she said!</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>This time Cat looks at Scarlett beaming and repeats almost shouting and with the girliest squeal, Scarlett has ever heard from Catherine Brannock.</p><p>“Tyler Jones asked me to go to the Genesis Ball with him!”</p><p>Scarlett leaps up from her bed and joins in her girlish squeals. The two girls are jumping up and down in the middle of the room, hands joined together. Scarlett couldn’t be happier for her best friend.</p><p>“Maker! He actually did it! I honestly thought he would chicken out!” Scarlett exclaims.</p><p>“Wait! You knew!” Cat stops jumping looking at her bestie.</p><p>“Tyler spoke to me last night. He said he wanted to ask you and I told him he bloody better and not to chicken out! But I honestly thought he would get too awkward, like he normally does around you and chicken out! Cat I am so happy for you!”</p><p>She pulls Cat into a crushing hug! As they pull away, Cat has a slightly sad expression on her face.</p><p>“But what about you? We were all gonna go together to the Genesis Ball! You can still come with Tyler and me, I promise you won’t be a third wheel!”</p><p>“Oh maker no! I love you and Ty, and I am so excited you guys are finally taking the next step but I do not want to be around two sexually repressed teenagers on their first date at a Ball. I don’t think my eyes could take it!” Scarlett pretends to retch and Cat punches her in the arm!</p><p>“OW! Anyway, you don’t have to worry because I already have a date.” Scarlet proclaims, with the naughty smile of someone who is finally revealing a long-held secret. </p><p>“WHAT! Why don’t I know about this! Who is it? Do I know him?” The flurry of questions fell from Cat's mouth in a splutter. </p><p>“His name is Fin..” Scarlett starts but is swiftly cut off by Cat.</p><p>“Fin. As in Finian De Karran De Seel?!?!” Cat looks bemused.</p><p>She has known Scarlett pretty much her entire life and has seen her through at least thirty or more boyfriends, most of them jackasses but hey she doesn’t judge. Well, she does, but just not to Scarlett’s face. But FINIAN DE KARRAN DE SEEL. Don’t get her wrong she has nothing specifically against him, but he is not Scars usual pick. </p><p>“When did this happen?” Cat asks. </p><p>“Well since you and Ty have been busy making bigger and bigger heart eyes at each other in the last month, I have been struggling with this project in Mechaneering. I have been in the engineering labs trying to work out what the hell I am doing and he was there a lot. He helped me with my project and we started hanging out a bit. He is really sweet and I think I might like him. I like, like him, like him!”  Scarlet says with a slight blush in her cheeks. </p><p>“Maker’s bit Scar! You have never said that about anyone! But also I don’t make heart eyes at Tyler.” </p><p>“Oh yes, you do!”</p><p>Cat grabs a pillow from her bed and lobs it across the room, hitting Scarlett right in the face. Scarlett sends it sailing right back. A pillow fight ensues until they are both lying on Cats bed laughing so hard their sides hurt. </p><p>“Hey, Scar? I’m kinda nervous about the Ball. This is such a big step and I don’t want to ruin it.”</p><p>“You won’t ruin it and it's okay to be nervous, it’s all new and I know Tyler feels the same way”</p><p>“Twin Telepathy again” Cat rolls her eyes at her bestie.</p><p>“You know it!” Scarlet winks “ So now we both have dates you know what that means! We have to go shopping!”</p><p>“Oh maker” Cat sighs!</p><p>The boys just get to wear their dress uniforms. Cat doesn’t understand why she can’t just wear her’s too but Scarlett insists it's not proper and she needs a dress for the ball.</p><p>“Preferably one that is going to knock the dimples off my baby brother,” she says with a laugh.</p><p>Cat laughs too. She is glad she has Scarlett to help her out. Being a tomboy most of her life doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to be pretty sometimes. Scarlett always looks stunning in everything she wears and Cat often envies her. How does she do it? Cat never really cared about the way guys looked at her, until Tyler. She knew Tyler liked the way she looked but she really wanted to look special for the Ball, wanted to make him look at her differently. </p><p>The legion always has a shipment of dresses and formal clothes brought in before the ball so that the Legionnaires attending could pick out a new outfit. The Ball was in two days and Scarlett had dragged Cat out of bed extremely early to be the first to get to look at the new stock that had arrived at the Academy. </p><p>Cat had no idea where to start, fingering through dress after dress, not really knowing what she is looking for.</p><p>“Cat, they do have formal jumpsuits and suits if you would feel more comfortable in them,” Scarlett says, knowing her besties' predilection towards the less feminine side of fashion.</p><p>“No, I think I want to wear a dress.”</p><p>“YES! I have told you for years you have the legs for it! Let's get started!”</p><p>Cat must have tried on hundreds of dresses. Some big frufru things! Definitely not! Some so tightly fitted she could barely breathe or move! Sequins, silks, velvets, all different colours of the rainbow. Finally, they narrowed it down to one dress. It was a royal navy blue, complimenting her dark hair. It was made of shiny silk and was cut just right following all the contours of her body that Cat didn’t realise she had. The dress pooled at the floor like she was surrounded by a small lake, disrupted only by the split that ran almost to her hip. Her leg peaked out and showed thin black leather straps that crisscrossed up her calves from her heels.  </p><p>“I really am a miracle worker” Scarlett proclaims!</p><p>“I look…” Cat says looking in the mirror. She has never seen herself like this. It's feminine but not weak. She prides herself on always being herself and nothing less, she has always spoken out for what she thinks and has never been one to back down from a fight if it's necessary. </p><p>“You look stunning,” Scarlett finishes her sentence for her and gently squeezes her best friend's shoulder in reassurance. </p><p>They take the dress and the shoes to the counter when Cat asks “What about you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I ordered ahead. You know me, I always know exactly what I want” Scarlett throws her head back and laughs as the cashier hands over a prepackaged hanger to Scarlett. </p><p>The girls head to their room both excited for the Ball and hoping the next few days will go fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the Ball chapter will be next x Stay Tuned x x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Genesis Day Ball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler was polishing his shoes for the fourth time today. He was definitely nervous. He hadn’t actually seen Scarlett or Cat for the last few days as they were spending time getting ready for the Ball. Scarlett has distinctly told him he was banned from seeing Cat’s outfit before the night of the Ball. Maker, you would think they were getting married the way Scarlett is going about things. But, he knew its because she cared about both of them very dearly and wanted them to have the best night possible. </p><p>It was an hour before they had planned to meet so Tyler decided it was time he put on his uniform. On the other side of the station, Cat and Scarlett had been getting ready for the last two hours. They had both showered and put hair masks in to make it soft and shiny. To be perfectly honest, most of the prep was being instigated by Scarlett as Cat had no idea but she was enjoying sharing this time with her bestie. It was a new side to their friendship that she hadn’t seen before. Scarlett had waited years to have an opportunity to have a girly session with Cat, she knew one day she would be able to convince her and today was the day. She went all out. They painted each other’s nails with music blasting and Scarlett helped Cat blowdry her hair out perfectly before turning her attention to her own hair. She had bought some extensions that matched her hair, and she had already pre-curled them into perfect ringlets. Cat helped her clip them into her hair securely, and when they were done Scarlett had long locks of flowing hair. </p><p>“I think I should grow my hair out again!” Scarlet exclaimed as she examined their handy work in the mirror.</p><p>Next, makeup! Cat is glad that Scarlett has taken the reins on this one because other than the occasionally winged eyeliner she had no idea what she was doing. This being said she had made Scarlett promise not to go to heavy, she still wanted to look like herself. It was nice to sit here with Scarlett, letting her soft brushes tickle her eyes and across her face. She loved this girl more than she could explain. She had been there through everything with her. She held her at night when her Mum died, crying into her shoulder for hours. She had always supported her even when she worked out she liked her twin brother. No matter what she always knew Scar was on her side, through thick and thin.</p><p>“So,” Cat said when Scarlett had finished her makeup and started on her own. “You nervous about seeing Fin tonight?” she asked, wanting to know more about this mystery guy who seems to have stolen Scarlett’s heart.</p><p>“A bit. I guess I knew with all the other guys that I was safe because I was probably the one who would end it, you know. I would be the one who got bored. But the time I have spent with Fin, it feels… different. I don’t know! He is super intelligent, but he tries to hide it behind his sarcasm and jokes. He just makes me feel happy.”</p><p>“I am happy for you Scar. I can’t wait to meet him properly,” Cat says with a smile. </p><p>It’s now thirty minutes before they are due to meet Tyler and Fin in the atrium before they all head to the grand hall. Both girls had on their dresses and heels and were doing final inspections in the mirror before they left. Scarlets dress was jaw-dropping. It was a deep red with a deeply plunging V neckline. It hugged her curves and then fell delicately down to the floor. She wore small gold heels, not needing much height as she was already six-foot and didn’t want to tower over Fin. Cat looked at herself in the mirror. Scarlett has definitely worked her magic, her hair fell perfectly, in a way that was softer than her usual faux hark. Her makeup brought out all her natural features without overpowering them and her dress looked amazing.  They both grab their clutch bags and arm in arm head towards the atrium.  </p><p>Tyler is in the atrium waiting for Cat when he notices Finian De Seel waiting by the central sculpture. He supposed he should probably introduce himself to Scarlett’s date. <br/>“Hey, are you Finian?”</p><p>“Yes, and you are Tyler Jones!” Fin says immediately looking slightly taken aback by Tyler’s sudden appearance but shaking Tyler’s outstretched hand anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. How did you know?”</p><p>“Everyone knows who the Jones twins are. You are the most attractive people in our year,” Fin scoffs “To be honest I have been waiting for you to ask me to the Ball all year but when Scarlett and I started hanging out I had to give up on you to ask her.”</p><p>“Umm... What? You wanted me to…?” Tyler is utterly bemused by this guy. </p><p>“I am joking! I’m bi, so either of the Jones twins would work. To be honest I can’t actually believe your sister agreed to go with me!” Fin says honestly. </p><p>“If I know one thing about Scarlett, she knows what she wants. So if she said yes to you then it wasn’t for any other reason than she wanted to go with you.”</p><p>Fin smiles at that. The boys wait there a few more moments, surrounded by other groups of people meeting before going to the grand hall. Then from one of the entrances to the atrium, they hear a cacophony of noise beginning, a mixture of muffled discussion, gasps and wolf whistles from some tackless younger cadets. They both turn to see what the noise is about, both their jaws drop. Coming towards them is Cat and Scarlett and they both look gorgeous. Tyler cannot believe his eyes. He didn’t know what he’d imagined Cat to be wearing but it definitely wasn’t this. He tries to compose himself as they reach them by the statue.</p><p>“I told you Cat, it was gonna knock the dimples from that cute little face of his.”</p><p>Cat is blushing as Tyler looks at her. He looks as handsome as ever in his uniform and cap. </p><p>“Hey, Finian!” Scarlett winks at Fin. He takes her hand and gives her a twirl. She giggles and they move away from Tyler and Cat to talk. </p><p>“Hey,” Tyler says to break the silence.</p><p>“Hey,” Cat replies straightening her dress nervously.</p><p>“Cat you look beautiful. I don’t even know what to say, just wow!”</p><p>“You brush up well yourself Legionnaire Jones,” she says, playfully poking the brim of his cap so it slips down his forehead. </p><p>“May I?” Tyler says offering Cat his arm. She takes it and they walk towards the entrance to the grand hall. She squeezes his arm lightly as they walk, both because she can but also because she is feeling slightly unstable in these heels.</p><p>The Hall has been decorated so that the ceiling looks like a nebula. There are twinkling fairy lights everywhere and tables with dark tablecloths set up around the edge of the room and a white marble dance floor in the centre of the room. Both couples are looking around the room in wonder before they find their assigned table. Tyler pulls out Cat’s chair for her like the true gentleman he is before sitting next to her. They all wait for Battleleader de Stoy and Admiral Adams to give the formal introduction. It was slightly odd for all of them when de Stoy took to the stage in a stunning silver gown, making her skin and hair almost luminescent in comparison, she is holding onto Admiral Adam’s arm who is dressed as per tradition on his full dress uniform. All the men look extremely smart dressed in full military regalia.</p><p> As they speak Cat feels Tyler’s finger graze hers. His slightest touch sending a silver up her arm. She keeps her eyes focused on the stage but revels silently of the feeling of Tyler’s hand slowly intertwining with hers in her lap as they sit side by side. She scans her eyes over to Scarlett and notices Fin already has his arm around her waist and she is leaning her head on his shoulder. How long had they been hanging out for and how had she missed Scarlett’s new feelings for this guy. Maybe it’s because he isn’t like the other guys? </p><p>At the end of their speech, de Stoy and Adams open up the dance floor for the first dance of the night.  Fin leaps from his chair, making a deep bow in front of Scarlett, offering his hand like she was a Princess of some foreign world. She slips her hand into his and with a twirl, he whisks her off to the dance floor. Tyler stands next offering Cat his hand.</p><p>“Catherine Bannock may I have the honour of this dance?” he asks politely as always.</p><p>“Of course you can,” she says beaming from ear to ear, only enhancing her beauty.</p><p>They walk to near the centre of the dance floor. Tyler stops and snakes his arm around Cat’s waist. Her breathe hitches as he pulls her in towards her. She places her hand on his shoulder and the other in his waiting hand. Their chests are pressed flush against one another, much closer than they had ever allowed each other to be before. The gentle music starts and they begin to sway back and forth in each other’s arms. Cat is looking down trying to make sure she isn’t stepping on Tyler’s feet when she feels Tyler’s finger under her chin.</p><p>“Look at me Cat, look right at me”</p><p>She melts into his words, no longer worried about her feet, lost in his blue eyes. The eyes she fell for years ago and as they dance together it’s like it’s only them surrounded by the twinkling lights of the stars. Tyler can’t take his eyes off her, she is like his own personally engineered drug, and he is absolutely addicted, hopelessly addicted.</p><p>“Why didn’t we do this soon?” Cat sighs leaning her head into Tyler’s chest as she moves both her hands around his neck, playing lightly with his hair at his neck. His hands are splayed at the small of her back. </p><p>“I don’t know. I was always so worried that it was just me and that you would think I was crazy if I told you. I never wanted to put our friendship at risk. It means the world to me and I never ever want to lose that.”</p><p>“Maker and to think all this time I was thinking the exact same thing!” she laughs. Tyler revels in the feeling of her laugh vibrating against his shoulder, wanting to pull her in even closer and never let her go.</p><p>The song ends and changes to something more upbeat. Scarlett slides in next to them followed by Finian. They all dance together without a care in the world. Despite his exosuit, Finian is an excellent dancer and has Scarlett spinning around and in and out of dips faster than Cat flies a Longbow. Tyler can feel a pure joy radiating off his sister. This guy really makes her happy. </p><p>They stay on the floor for a few more songs until Scar and Fin depart to get drinks. Tyler leans down to Cat ear to whisper to her.</p><p>“Come with me. I want to show you something.” </p><p>His breath on her neck sends tingles down her spine and leaving goosebumps in its wake. She nods slowly in response and he grabs her hand and pulls her from the great hall. They laugh as they fly down the empty corridors of the academy. As the come round a sharp corner, Tyler turns and picks Cat up, throwing her over his shoulder. He puts her down as they reach a room Cat has never been in. This is the Alpha’s briefing room.</p><p>“Am I even allowed in here?” she whispers, Tyler Jones is not one for breaking the rules.</p><p>“No one will know!” he says keying in his access code and pushing the door open. </p><p>The room opens out into a large circular auditorium. Scaled seating at its edges and a central stage at the front. Tyler pulls Cat down the stairs to the stage.</p><p>“So mostly this back wall is used for projecting mission plans and other things but what a lot of people don’t know is….” leaving Cat in the middle of the stage he presses a button on the wall and the screens begin to pull sideways back into the wall. Behind them is revealed one of the most beautiful sights Cat has ever seen. A whole sky of stars. This window if on the far side of the station opposite to the fold gate that is always buzzing with activity. This part of space is completely unoccupied, just a huge expansive of black spattered with tiny gems of light. Cat is lost for words. Tyler joins her again, instantly slipping his arm around her waist,</p><p>“I come here sometimes when I need to think or just be on my own. I find it peaceful. I wanted to share it with you.”</p><p>He looks down at her face, ethereal looking as the reflection of the starlight glints in her eyes. She turns to look at him, and no words pass between them. No awkward energy or fumbling moves. They flow in a single movement like they have done it a thousand times. Tyler leans down as Cat pushes on to her tiptoes, one hand cradling her face the other pulling her in against him. As their lips brush together, it feels like flying. They melt into each other’s embrace, Cat’s hands knocking Tyler’s cap to the floor as she runs her hands through his blonde hair. Tyler feels Cat’s tongue lightly brush his lip and he allows her to deepen the kiss as he leans her backwards into a dip. </p><p>When they finally break apart for air, they look at each other and can’t help but laugh. How long they had waited to do that to each other. The nights they had both stayed up thinking about how it would feel and now they are here in each other’s arms finally living out those dreams.  Tyler gives Cat a twirl allowing her dress to flare out as she spins. </p><p>“You do look absolutely stunning Cat.” </p><p>They stand there in each other embrace surrounded by starlight and the promise of what the rest of the night holds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might do a connected fic about the rest of their nigh *wink wink*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Tyler ask Cat to the dance? What will her response be? See in chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>